


The Gift that Keeps on Giving

by talefeathers



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (monster organs but still), Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Organ Theft, Organs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Hermann surprises Newt with an unconventional birthday gift.





	The Gift that Keeps on Giving

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for real-life Newt Geiszler, Tumblr user @demonandthedogstar!

“You’re still disappointed, aren’t you?” Hermann Gottlieb scoffed from where he had appeared in the doorway of his and Newt Geiszler’s shared laboratory. “Grotesque.”

Newt closed his eyes and took a deep breath before responding. It was a new thing he was trying with Hermann. Results so far were… varying.

“I told you, I’m not disappointed,” Newt said, internally congratulating himself when he was able to keep his voice from hiking up into a shrill register, as it often did during these verbal sparring matches Hermann seemed so fond of. “It is obviously _super good_ that we are no longer under constant threat of extermination by gigantic extradimensional monsters, no matter how fascinating or elegantly evolved or powerful they are or how totally fucking awesome it would be to understand more about their biology and way of life --”

Hermann cut him off by dropping something heavily onto Newt’s desk. Newt blinked for a moment at what looked like a gigantic safe.

“Uh, buddy?” he said. “What is this?”

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” Hermann huffed. He was holding a slip of paper out to Newt now, upon which was written the safe’s combination. “Open it.”

Newt’s eyes shot wide, and for a moment he could only stare, disbelieving, at his curmudgeonly colleague. Then he was on his feet, unable to help the way his voice shot straight to shrill as he chattered his way into the box.

“I always thought you were too prissy for the black market!” he crowed. “I hope they didn’t rough you up too badly -- that Hannibal Chau was a real motherfucker. Do you know who’s in charge of the Hong Kong beat now? I guess you must, huh? I’ve been meaning to head back down there but I’ve just been so swamped with all this Breach Defense Protocol stuff I haven’t gotten a chance to -- _Oh my God!_ ”

Sealed within the safe, perfectly preserved, were both brains -- primary and secondary -- of the kaiju infant that Otachi had been carrying when she attacked Hong Kong.

“I know how you prefer live specimens,” Hermann muttered. “But I thought that, even so, you might be able to glean something with regards to their brain development by comparing these to the adult counterparts you’ve been able to acquire over the --”

This time, it was Newt’s turn to interrupt:

“ _Please_ can I hug you?” he begged, hands clasped as if in prayer.

Begrudgingly, Hermann smiled.

“If you must.”


End file.
